HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!
by AnissCassie
Summary: I can't make a summary but this is YUNJAE! YUNJAE! Repost!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance, Comedy ½ kilo_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Go Ahra, Super Junior, Ailee, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Present_

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

'Dasar Jung bodoh, babo, stupid, babo gateun, bodoh, babo, bodoh.. isshh lihatlah akan kecekik leher jenjangnya itu jika bertemu nanti! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dan memilih mengantarkan guru centil itu kesekolah. arrggghhhhhhhhhhhh'

'Be relax Kim Jaejoong! Sabar-sabar! Aishh tetap saja aku kesal dengannya. Kalian tau ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku naik darah. Aku ini _Namjachingunya _kan? Kenapa dia selalu berlaku seperti itu padaku'

'Selalu bersifat dingin bila didekatku, tidak mau duduk disebelahku jika dikelas, tidak mau berjalan berdampingan denganku. Selalu memaksaku belajar dan belajar, baiklah jika belajar mungkin dia ingin aku –yang berotak pas-pasan ini- mendapatkan nilai bagus sehingga dia tak malu orang-orang tau jika dia berpacaran denganku. Cankkaman bahkan seingatku dia tak pernah mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan orang lain. Aku baru ingat jika waktu itu ia hanya menggumam saat aku menyatakan cinta 8 bulan lalu…

.

Flashback still Jaejoong POV

Jantungku berdegub kencang kala _Namja _yang sangat aku kagumi ahh maksudku aku cintai dari kelas 1 hingga sekarang berjalan kearahku. Lihatlah _How handsome he is! _Wajah kecil itu terbingkai dengan rambut brunette yang dibiarkan begitu saja tapi tetap terkesan tampan, (bayangin appa di Mirotic) lalu bibir hati yang seksi itu, juga matanya yang mirip mata musang itu. Juga badannya yang sangat proporsioanal itu, ahh pasti sangat hangat jika berada dipelukannya. Kyaa kenapa wajahku terasa memanas…. Ak..

"Jadi Kim Jaejoong ssi, aku mendengar dari Junsu ssi kau ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku harap itu tidak membuang-buang waktuku." Ucapnya dingin..

Ahhh apa-apaan dia itu, dingin sekali membuat moodku rusak saja, "Jadi Jung Yunho ssi Akumenyukaimu" ucapku setengah hati dan terburu-buru ini pasti karna sikapnya barusan. Lalu aku membuang mukaku kearah pagar pembatas atap.

Dan ketika kulirikan mataku, dapat kulihat dia sedikit terkejut tapi hanya sesaat, lalu ia menganguk.

"Uhmm" Ohh God, apa itu barusan ia menerimaku? Kyaaaaaaa..

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku berbinar-binar.

"Terserah kau mengartikannya apa,"

"Gomawo ne, ah aku senang sekali!"

"Apa ada lagi? Jika tidak aku ingin pergi sekarang."

Ahh apa tidak bisa sebentar lagi aku kan masih ingin bersamanya, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat sebagai _namjachingu _yang suka mengatur jadi,"Ndeeeeeeee, mari bersama-sama,"

Flashback end

.

'Harusnya waktu itu aku bertanya lebih detail tentang status hubungan kami. Apa aku menyesal? Tentu saja tidak, jadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho adalah mimpi semua _yoeja dan namja _uke yang ada disekolah ini. Awalnya aku sangat bangga dengan hal itu karena aku satu-satunya yang menemaninya makan siang diatap sekolah. Tapi itu tidak lagi semenjak guru centil itu hadir disekolah ini dan merebut seluruh perhatian Yunnieku.'

'Sepertinya aku harus menyudahi acara curhat ini karena sekarang waktunya menjadi stalker Yunnieku. Muehehe.

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

TBC

Hello Everybody….  
Aniss is back, #walaupun harus repost and posting ulang dengan akun yang berbeda. -_-

Yupsss That's right…

Ini Hey! Smart boy! I Love You! Dengan akun MissAniss15 yang itu…

Hahhh sejujur-jujurnya Aniss sedih, padahal itu akun pertama Aniss di FFn, tapi apa mau dikata akun itu sekarang rusak. Aniss aja baru tau ketika konsultasi sama ka Gia Sirayuki.

Overall, I hope that all of you still remember with this FF.

And I want you to sign your love in the box of review. Ehehehe

Ehemm-ehemm kalo ada yang mau berteman boleh kunjungi FB Aniss di Iam_aniss or twitter In PratiwiiAniss #Promotion Lol.

And Big Thanks for Ka Gia Sirayuki, ka NaraYuuki and Ka Yoori Michiyo.

Also I will give Big Thanks for the Cuties readers (Diakun sebelumnya)…

cindyshim07, Guest, yoshiKyu, riska0122, myeolchi gyuhee, 6002nope, YunHolic, joongmax, , tmkazjj, zhe, GanymedeSeth, Casshipper Jung, Official Amalia, riii-ka, manize83, hyukkie-chan (Guest), Mara997, irengiovanny, leny (Guest)

YunHolic, manize83, Willow Aje Kim, yoon HyunWoon, GanymedeSeth, Cho Sungkyu, riska0122, Mara997, myeolchi gyuhee, JungJaema, joongmax, zhe, cindyshim07, leny, hyukkie-chan, Next, Gyujiji, boojae n yunnie, Mayasari, PhantoMiRotiC, alvida the dark knight, I was a Dreamer, azahra88, NaraYuuki, Mian kalo ada yang tidak ke sebut.


	2. Confuse

**HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance, Comedy ½ kilo_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Go Ahra, Super Junior, Ailee, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Present_

Author POV

Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan serta bibir mengerucut imut, _namja _cantik itu berjalan menuju ruang osis. Ruang dimana setiap pagi sebelum bel berbunyi menjadi tempat _namja _cantik itu mengisi acara-mari-menjadi-stalker- sang kekasih. Ya setiap pagi si ketua osis yang merangkap kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong -siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Yunho- itu melaksakan tugas hariannya. Dan itu berarti setiap pagi pula namja kita –ohakuralat- _namja _yang terobsesi menjadi seorang Jung itu melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mengintip. Ya mengintip sang kekasih dari palik pot besar yang ada didekat pintu. #niat-amat-sih-Eomma.

"eotteoke! Eotteoke! Kenapa setiap pagi Yunnie bertambah tampan eoh? Jika begini pasti semakin banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi jika dia tidak tampan apa aku tetap menyukainya ya dulu?" #ummalabil

"Kenapa Yunnie terlihat sangat manly eoh? Harusnya aku yang lebih manly! Hihihi pasti menyenangkan jika aku yang lebih manly maka aku kan menjadi seme. Lalu berjalan ditaman menggandeng tangan Yunnie, pasti orang-orang akan menganggap aku calon suami yang gagah," #ckckck

Untuk sejenak _namja _cantik berkhayal akan kencan impiannya. Dimana ia yang TERLIHAT lebih manly #dalam-mimpi-umma-lho, berjalan dengan bangga menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang errr terlihat feminim mungkin. Ber_aegyo_? Dan Menjadi pihak yang ditindih? Aku rasa, aku tidak sanggup membayangkan Jung Yunho yang notabene sangat MAINLY itu menjadi calon istri. Mungkin begitupula dengan _namja _cantik ini.

_**Dunia khayal Kim Jaejoong**_

Jung Yunho berlari-lari kecil kearahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya, "Joongie chagiyaaaaa aku ingin Ice Creaaamm. Belikan yahhh," Rengek Yunho dengan puppy eyes yang sangat tidak cute. #Missi-gak-kuat-bayanginnya.

"Nde Yunnie,"

"Tidak jadi saja ne tapi sekarang Yunnie ingin di poppo dulu ne," setelah berkata seperti dengan gaya aegyonya Yunho memonyong-monyongkan bibir hatinya kearah Jaejoong.

Dan…..

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa Yunnie jadi seperti waria eoh? Menyeramkan sekali!"

"Jika seperti itu, aku rela bila tetap menjadi uke!"

Jaejoong terus saja menggumam dan tetap mengarahkan kedua doe eyesnya pada sang kekasih. Kadang ia tersenyum senang dan sangat manis kala pemuda Jung itu tengah berpidato. Kadang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendapati pemuda Jung itu tengah tersenyum kepada anggota rapat yang lain. _Namja _cantik itu tetap berada ditempatnya sampai rapat selasai.

"Baiklah, aku rasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi silahkan pergi." Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut pemuda Jung itu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik bersembunyi pun terkesiap saat mendengar suara pemuda Jung itu,"U'um pasti setelah ini, Yunnie akan ketoilet. Kaa aku harus sampai disana terlebih dulu.

Jaejoong lalu berlari kearah toilet dan bersembunyi disalah satu bilik tanpa menutup rapat pintu toilet #pasti-mau-ngintip #abaikan, tak lama pintu toilet pun terbuka menampakan Jung Yunho masuk kedalam. Kemudian berdiri disebuah closet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Tidak tau kah kau Jung bahwa kekasihmu sedang berblusing ria.

Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. ketika secara tak sengaja menangkap daerah terprivat kekasihnya, "For all my mom's pet, mengapa junior Yunnie tidak pernah mengecil Eoh? Pasti sangat sakit ketika menusuk hole ku. Ckckc mengapa little jeje tidak bisa membesar seperti itu eoh?." #ya-iyalah-umma-kan-uke

"Tapi pasti sangat nikmat saat….. kyaaaa mengapa aku jadi mesum begini eoh. Eoh kemana Yunnie? Yah pasti sekarang Yunnie kelapangan basket.", Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan terburu buru mengikuti kenama lagi pemuda Jung itu pergi.

Ya dan begitu lah selanjutnya kegiatan _namja _cantik mengikuti kemana pun Jung Yunho pergi. Bahkan dia sudh hafal kemana saja pemuda Jung itu akan pergi.

.

.

.

Dengan senyum masam ia memasuki kelasnya, bagaimana tidak masam jika kau melihat kekasih mu sedang asik mengajari siswi lain dan tidak menyambut kehadiranmu.

Brakkk

Suara bantingan tas yang terdengar nyaring itu cukup mampu menarik perhatian dua sejoli yang membuatnya kesal itu.

"Oh Jae, kau sudah datang?" tanya Yunho dengan santai. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Baiklah Tiffani ssi, aku rasa kau mudah mengerti. Jadi nanti kau tinggal mengulangnya saat Park Sonsengnim masuk. Karena saat ini aku harus mengajari Jaejoong yang agak lamban dalam berfikir."

Jaejoong langsung melempar death-cute-glare –yang menurut Jaejoong sangat menyeramkan- kepada Yunho, 'apa-apaan ia itu? Menjelek-jelekan kekasihnya sendiri didepan orang lain membuatku sungguh ingin meracunnya'.

Tiffani lalu beranjak dan membereskan buku-bukunya, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu ne Yunho ssi, gomawo!"

Yunho menoleh dan memutar badannya kearah Jaejoong yang duduk dibelakangnya, "Wae?"

"ani!"

"Terserahlah! Sekarang buka halaman 32 dan kerjakan. Kau sudah menghapal rumus yang ku ajarkan kemarin kan?" perintah Yunho seenaknya.

Jaejoong hanya menggerutu, 'Tuhkan ia selalu memaksa belajar ini itu! Dan apa katanya tadi? Ku ajarkan? Yang benar yang ia PERINTAHKAN. Isssshhhhhh dasar _namja _sok pintar.'

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "berhenti menggerutu Kim Jaejoong ssi! Aku bilang kerjakan!" perintah Yunho dingin, Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru membuka buku dan mengerjakannya dengan setengah hati.

'tak apalah yang terpenting ia menemaniku,' Bathin Jaejoong.

Krieeetttt

'Seperti suara kursi yang digeser. Jangan-jangan…..' Jaejoong seketika mendongak ketika didengarnya suara kursi yang bergeser.

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" tanyanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia ingat ini hari apa, dan setiap pelajaran ini maka Yunho akan berpindah menjauhinya.

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar Jaejoong bertanya, "tentu saja pandah kedepan. Wae? Apa kau lupa sebentar lagi kan Ahra Sonsaengnim akan masuk. Aku tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaranya. Jadi seperti biasa aku akan pindah ketempat duduk paling depan."

"Tak bisakah, kau duduk disini saja yun!" pinta Jaejoong liri

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau ini kenapa sih Jae? Manja sekali,"

"Bukan begitu Yun, aku.."

"Sudahlah Jaejoong! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu. Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja tugas yang ku beri. Bukankah setelah istirahat akan ada pelajaran Park Ssaem. Jangan membuatku malu dengan nilaimu itu."

"Arraseo," lirih Jaejoong, dan Yunho berlalu begitu saja. Sungguh bisa dibilang ia sangat membenci pelajaran sejarah. Bukan! Bukan kali ini bukan masalah pada kapasitas otaknya. Tapi lebih kepada siapa yang akan guru yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran itu.

Jaejoong memandang kosong punggung Yunho, 'Selalu Ahra, dan Ahra'.

"Sudahlah My Soulmate, biarkan saja. Jangan berburuk sangka mungkin ia hanya ingin lebih paham." _Namja _tampan namun terlihat cassanova yang tak lain adalah Yoochun sang soulmate berusaha menghibur.

"hahhhh mengapa ia selalu antusias saat pelajaran Ahra Ssaem ne Jae?" kali ini Junsu sahabat merangkap sepupunya yang berkomentar.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar, "Mungkin Chunnie benar Suie,"

Junsu mendengus sebal, "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena ia sahabatmu kan? Coba saja kau yang ada diposisi joongie. Apa kau mau eoh?" tanya Junsu bersungut-sungut kepada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak mungkin seperti itukan My baby Minnie?" Ujarnya santai dan merangkul mesra kekasih sewaannya, Shim Changmin, yang sedang asyik makan.

"Tentu saja Chunnie chagi, asalkan kau tetap merelakan dompet mu untuk mmbiayai makanan-makan ku setiap hari." 'dan jika saja kau bersedia menjadi ukeku' lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

Jaejoong yang tadi masam pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata seloroh Changmin. Apakah yang ada diotak anak itu hanya makan. Sedangkan Junsu hanya mendengus sebal.

Dan apa aku belum menjelaskan mengapa Yoochun menjadikan Changmin pacar sewaannya. Ya tentu saja untuk membuat seseorang dari mereka menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan memilih antara mereka. Dan ayolah mengapa harus pacar sewaan? Tentu saja karena mereka sama-sama _the ultimate same _bersama dengan Jung Yunho. Apa kalian bisa membayangkan jika _sama _sejati terlibat hubungan serius? Aku? Aku sungguh tidak sanggup. Bisa-bisa ranjang yang indah berubah menjadi sasak tinju. #abaikan

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti tertawa serta menoleh kekanan dan kiri karena memastikan bahwa ada yang sedang menatapnya tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan sebenarnya memang benar, karena di dalam kelas itu ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Yang satu menatap dengan aura membunuh yang satu lagi menatap penuh minat kearahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong…".

.

.

.

TBC

Hello Everybody….  
Aniss is back, #walaupun harus repost and posting ulang dengan akun yang berbeda. -_-

Yupsss That's right…

Ini Hey! Smart boy! I Love You! Dengan akun MissAniss15 yang itu…

Hahhh sejujur-jujurnya Aniss sedih, padahal itu akun pertama Aniss di FFn, tapi apa mau dikata akun itu sekarang rusak. Aniss aja baru tau ketika konsultasi sama ka Gia Sirayuki.

Overall, I hope that all of you still remember with this FF.

And I want you to sign your love in the box of review. Ehehehe

Ehemm-ehemm kalo ada yang mau berteman boleh kunjungi FB Aniss di Iam_aniss or twitter In PratiwiiAniss #Promotion Lol.

And Big Thanks for Ka Gia Sirayuki, ka NaraYuuki and Ka Yoori Michiyo.

Also I will give Big Thanks for the Cuties readers (Diakun sebelumnya)…

cindyshim07, Guest, yoshiKyu, riska0122, myeolchi gyuhee, 6002nope, YunHolic, joongmax, , tmkazjj, zhe, GanymedeSeth, Casshipper Jung, Official Amalia, riii-ka, manize83, hyukkie-chan (Guest), Mara997, irengiovanny, leny (Guest)

YunHolic, manize83, Willow Aje Kim, yoon HyunWoon, GanymedeSeth, Cho Sungkyu, riska0122, Mara997, myeolchi gyuhee, JungJaema, joongmax, zhe, cindyshim07, leny, hyukkie-chan, Next, Gyujiji, boojae n yunnie, Mayasari, PhantoMiRotiC, alvida the dark knight, I was a Dreamer, azahra88, NaraYuuki, Mian kalo ada yang tidak ke sebut.


	3. Gone

**HEY! SMART BOY! I LOVE YOU!**

.

.

.

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M _

_Genre : Romance, Comedy ½ kilo_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Go Ahra, Super Junior, Ailee, dll_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_Present…_

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Brakkkkk

Kim Jaejoong menatap kaget melihat seikat besar bunga mawar putih dan boneka Hello Kitty sebesar setengah tubuhnya tiba-tiba berada di mejanya akibat ulah dua orang siswa.

"Kim Jaejoongie, jadilah istriku!"

"_Andwe_, Jaejoongie harus menjadi suamiku, Heechul _ssi_!"

_Namja_ cantik bekulit pucat itu menatap tidak suka pada _yeoja_ disebelahnya, "Mana bisa begitu Ailee _ssi_! Aku sudah lebih dulu menetapkan bahwa Jaejoongie sebagai istriku!"

"_No no no_! Aku dan Jaejoongie sudah di jodohkan sejak kami dalam kandungan." _Yeoja_ mungil bernama Ailee itu menatap sengit _namja_ yang bahkan ia akui lebih cantik darinya tersebut.

"Dasar _yeoja_ _babo_! Apa peduli ku _eoh?_ Suka tidak suka Jaejoongie akan tetap menikah denganku dan melahirkan anak-anakku!"

"_Maldo_ _andwe_! Memangnya Jaejoongie mau denganmu _eoh_? Lagi pula mau seperti apa anak kalian nanti? Sadarlah Heechul _ssi_, kau dan Jaejoongie itu sama-sama cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari pada aku…." _Yeoja_ itu buru-buru membekap mulutnya seakan merutuki dirinya sendiri

Heechul menyeringai, "Baguslah jika kau menyadarinya, lihatlah semua orang saja sudah tau bahwa kau kalah cantik dengan Jaejoongie. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca _eoh_? Lalu bagaimana bisa, ada suami yang bisa lebih cantik dari istrinya. Tadi kau tanya apa? Bagaimana anakku dan Jaejoongie nanti? Tentu saja anak kami akan sangat-sangat cantik." Ujarnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Tak sadarkah jika kau itu juga termasuk _namja_ cantik Heechul _ssi_?

Bukanya mendengarkan kata-kata pedas Heechul, Ailee terlihat sibuk menatap penuh minat pada Jaejoong yang terlihat shock, "Jaejoongie _nae chagiya, nae sarang, would you marry me_? Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik. Menunggumu pulang kerja, memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, dan….."

Belum sempat _yeoja_ mungil itu meneruskan kata-katanya Heechul sudah lebih dulu menoyor kepala si yeoja.

"Dasar _yeoja_ _babo_! Ck di mana - mana yang melamar itu adalah _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ apalagi _yeoja_ aneh sepertimu. Dan sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? Terakhir kau memasak bukannya malah membuat kucing peliharaanmu di operasi eoh? Jangan hiraukan dia Jaejoongie _baby_, lebih baik kau fokuskan saja pikiranmu untuk masa depan kita dan anak-anak nanti."

"Yak _namja babo_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya, Ailee dan Heechul tetap terus beradu argument tentang siapa yang pantas menjadi calon pendamping nae Jae.. uppss _uri_ Jaejoongie. Dan ternyata yang menatap penuh minat adalah Ailee. _Yeoja_ tersebut sudah sejak balita sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai suaminya. Bahkan sejak 16 tahun yang lalu Ailee selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. Selalu keluar masuk salon agar terlihat lebih cantik dari Jaejoong. Yang bahkan kita tau bahwa _uri_ Jaejoongie itu adalah barbie tercantik Korea. #_Aniss ngutip dari kata-kata Yoori eonnie._

Dan ternyata tatapan aura membunuh itu berasal dari Heechul karena ia sangat tidak suka Yunho membentak Jaejoong. Sama halnya dengan Ailee, sejak balita Heechul sudah sangat terobsesi dengan Jaejoong. Bedanya, sejak 16 tahun lalu dimanapun dan kapanpun _namja_ berkulit pucat ini akan selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa Jaejoong adalah calon istrinya. _#Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada uke yang terobsesi dengan uke #abaikan._ Mengapa mereka berdua bisa mengenal Jaejoong sejak balita? Itu karena rumah Jaejoong yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah antara rumah Heechul dan Ailee.

Selalu begitu, di manapun dan kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, mereka berdua akan setia mengikuti Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang cenderung berpikiran polos tidak pernah menanggapi maksud tertentu Heechul dan Ailee. Namja cantik ini hanya beranggapan bahwa mereka hanya ingin menjaganya seperti halnya _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ yang menjaga _dongsaengnya_. Toh mereka juga perhatian dan sering memanjakan Jaejoong dengan membelikannya boneka-boneka Hello kitty dan ice cream bahkan sampai membayari semua belanjaannya ketika ia berbelanja dengan Junsu. _Itu polos atau matre ne eomma? -_- #abaikan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah _hyung_.. _noona_..! apa kalian tidak malu eoh? Selalu bertengkar di kelasku. Cepat lah kembali kekelas kalian saja!" akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara juga.

"Tidak bisa Jaejoongie _baby_, sebelum kau memilih antara aku dan _yeoja_ bling-bling ini. Augghhh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuatku bodoh eoh?"

Ailee tersenyum meremehkan setelah berhasil memukul kepala Heechul, "Tidak tentu saja! Hanya membuatmu terbangun dari mimpi. Jaejongie _nae_ _sarang_ ayo kita ke gereja saja meresmikan hubungan kita."

"Tap.. tapi…" belum sempat Jaejoong meruskan kata-katanya tiba-tiba…

Braaakkkkk

Seluruh murid yang berada dikelas itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata hanya sebuah kursi yang patah. Tapi coba kita lihat siapa pelaku dari perusak-pematah-an kursi tersebut. Pelakunya adalah Jung Yunho, ia memandang tajam kearah Heechul dan Ailee beserta Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kalian DIAM!" bentak Yunho.

'_Kyaaaaa pasti Yunnie cemburu melihat aku diperebutkan, pasti Yunnie takut kehilangan ku. Ayo Yunnie ajak aku pindah dan duduk disampingmu.'_ Bathin Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah, cepat pindah dudukmu di sini! Dan kalian berdua cepat keluar. Sadar tidak ini bukan kelas kalian." perintah Yunho mutlak seraya menunjuk bangku kosong disebalahnya.

"_Nde_ Yunho ah!" Jawab Jaejoong bersemangat.

'_Daebak Yunnie, Saranghae._' Bathin Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Dengan muka masam dan kaki dihentak-hentakan Heechul dan Ailee menuruti Yunho untuk keluar kelas itu. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju meja sebelah Yunho. Bahkan ia selalu tersenyum, karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho menunjukan sikap protektifnya. Jaejoong merasa dibutuhkan.

'Hahhhhhh indahnya hari ini' lirih Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"_Nde_? Ah _aniya_,"

"Oh. Oya berhentilah tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Dan ku harap kau tidak berpikiran macam-macam." Ujar Yunho tanpa menoleh.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksud mu?".

_Namja brunette_ itu menghela nafas, "Jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa alasanku menyuruhmu pindah karena aku cemburu atau apapun. Karena sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin keributan kalian mengganggu konsentrasi Ahra _Sonsaengnim_ jadi terganggu. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Ahra-ya _eoh_?"

_Jledddeeeerrrrrr_

Runtuh sudah senyum dan harapan Jaejoong mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Matanya mulai panas dan berkaca-kaca.

'_Sebegitu pentingkah dia untukmu Yun? Apa artiku untukmu Yun? Kau bahkan memanggil namanya dengan begitu akrab.'_ Bathin Jaejoong nelangsa.

Tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Yunho itu, _namja _cantik itu berucap lirih, "Apa aku tidak boleh berharap banyak pada _namjachingu _sendiri Yun,"

Yunho berdecak, "Kau tahu jelas bukan bahwa aku tidak suka jika kau membahas masalah itu jika banyak orang seperti ini,"

"Tapi Yun, aku butuh…."

"Diamlah! Ahra sedang menjelaskan. Aku tidak mau tertinggal dalam pelajarannya karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, apalagi mendapat nilai jelek sepertimu!" Ucap Yunho sarkastik tanpa menoleh.

"_Arraseo_.." lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang berembun.

'_Apa kau malu berpacaran dengan namja, terlebih bodoh sepertiku, Yun?'_

Tes

Setitik air jatuh terlepas dari mata doe hitam yang indah itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho menoleh dan berdecak kesal.

"Ck, dasar cengeng. Bisakah kau tidak menangis, sadarlah Jae kau itu _namja_! Mana ada _namja _yang cengeng sepertimu. Memalukan!"

"_Nde_ aku memang memalukan lalu apa pedulimu?" bentak Jaejoong keras, semua siswa menoleh kearah mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Yunho terdiam.

"_Nde_ aku memang bukan orang yang sempurna dan memalukan, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin memutuskanku? Kau ingin hubungan kita diakhiri?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Semua orang berbisik-bisik dan tidak menyangka jika kedua _namja _itu memiliki hubungan khusus seperti penuturan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa kebingungan dan melirikkan matanya ke seluruh kelas, lalu kemudian tertawa sumbang, "Haha, apa yang kau biarakan Jaejoong _ssi_? Memang sejak kapan kita memiliki hubungan dan lagi mana mungkin aku ….." tiba-tiba seruan Yunho terputus dengan suara seorang _yeoja _bernama Tiffany

"Benarkah itu _oppa_? Benarkah kau berpacaran dengan Jaejoong _oppa_?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak Sica-ya, yang dimaksud Jaejoong _ssi_ pasti hubungan pertemanan kami. Tidak lebih" jawab Yunho dengan tergagap.

"Ah _arraseo_, aku lega mendengarnya, dan Jae _oppa_ tolong jangan berlebihan," kemudian _yoeja _itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas yang memang telah memasuki jam istirahat.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, air mata terus saja mengalir dipipinya. _'Begitukah Yun?'_ lalu Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan kelas disusul dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, lalu dimana Junsu?

Oh ternyata namja berbadan sexy itu tengah berada dihadapan Jung Yunho dengan wajah memerah.

Buggghhgg

Buggghhh

"Bangun brengsek" tantang Junsu.

"Bastard!"

Bugghhgg

"Itu untuk segala rasa sakit Jae _hyung _selama ini!"

Bugghhgg

"Dan itu untuk air mata Jae _hyung_ hari ini!"

Junsu terus ingin melayangkan tinjunya kearah Yunho jika tidak ada Yoochun yang kembali kekelas.

"Sudah Suie! Cukup sudah!"

Yoochun terus menahan segala berontakan Junsu yang ingin menghajar Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terlihat pasrah walau darah terus mengucur dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskah Chunnie! Aku masih ingin menghajar pria tidak tau malu ini."

"Cukup kataku Suie! Untuk apa mengurusi _namja _tidak tau diri ini. Aku saja malu menjadi sahabatnya. Lebih baik kita mencari Jae _hyung_. Kau tidak ingin bukan jika asmanya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat."

Yoochun terus berjalan dengan menarik Junsu, meninggalkan Yunho yang terduduk dilantai dengan pandangan meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terus berlari dengan sesekali mengusap air mata, tak terasa kakinya membawanya hingga ke ruang kesehatan. Kemudian dia menelungkupkan tubuhnya pada salah satu tempat tidur disana.

Ia tau ia namja, tapi bolehkan kali ini ia egois untuk tetap melanjutkan menangis, egois untuk terlihat rapuh, egois untuk berteriak sebagaimana yang ia rasakan.

Tidak. Jaejoong bukan lah orang yang mudah menangis. Walaupun memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang feminism, tapi dia bukan lah tipe pria yang terlihat melankolis. Dia selalu membenci ketika ada yang berkata bahwa dia cantik. Karena cantik bukan identik untuk pria, dia seorang pria, dan pria tidak menangis. Tapi semua akan berbeda jika memiliki satu route tentang pemuda Jung itu. Bahkan ia tidak tau mengapa ia begitu terlihat lemah.

'_Wae_ Yun? _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?' racaunya tanpa henti.

'Adakah sedikit saja perasaan itu untuk ku?'

'Ku mohon jangan begini Yun…."

Bukan. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Tetap mempertahankan hubungan walau ia sendiri bahkan sudah tau dimana ujung dari hubungan itu sendiri. Mungkin dia bukanlah orang yang memiliki sifat egois, karena ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk memaksakan kehendak terhadap sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Kim Jaejoong melipat tangannya di atas lutut dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangan, 'Aku harus bagaimana _Umma_?'

'_Umma_, Bolehkan jika untuk pertama kalinya aku sedikit bersifat egois? Bersifat egois untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang ingin aku miliki.'

'Sungguh aku sangat mencintainya _umma_. Sangat mencintai beruang Jung itu _umma_. Huueee Joongie sungguh tidak rela _umma_ jika _yeoja _pendek itu merebut Yunnie _umma, _tapi bagaimana jika Yunnie memang lebih mencintai dia _umma? Eotteokae….?'_

'Sungguh Joongie sangat ingin menjambak, menguliti Yunnie dan membuangnya di kebun binatang _umma _karena hari ini Yunnie sudah tega membentak Joongie _umma.'_

_Namja _cantik itu terus saja meracau sampai pintu ruangan UKS tersebut terbuka dan menampakan dua orang yang saat ini memenuhi pikiran _namja _cantik ini. Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra.

Jaejoong yang tidak siap untuk menemui mereka segera bersiap masuk dalam sebuah lemari kosong dekat ruangan kemudian sedikit membuka pintu lemari tersebut guna mencuri dengar apa yang sedang pemuda Jung dan nona Go tersebut bicarakan.

"Arrghh. Pelan – pelan sedikit Ahra-_ya!_"

"Aisshh ini juga sudah Yun! Sebenarnya bagaimana kau bisa bertengkar dengan Junsu _ssi_?"

"Jaejoong." Ahra seketika menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang memberi obat pereda sakit di ujung pelipis Jung Yunho. Nona Go tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kita Yun?" Pemuda Jung itu mengusap-usap rambut Go Ahra.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus Yun. Sampai kapan harus dirahasiakan Yun? Aku lelah…. Aku juga tidak tega membohonginya terus menerus. Kau harus mengerti Jung!"

"Gwaenchana! Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. Besok aku akan berbicara dengannya. Mengerti tidak mengerti dia harus tau apa posisi sebenarnya." Jelas Jung Yunho panjang dan lugas. Wajahnya mungkin terkesan datar tapi tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkanya.

Sedangkan gadis berbajah bulat tersebut menyunggingkan senyum seringainya. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sedangkan pria _namja_ yang sedang bersembunyi didalam lemari itu sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menangis.

Kim Jaejoong mulai gusar akan semuanya, gusar akan posisinya yang sebenarnya, gusar akan maksud dari namja tampan itu, bahkan gusar terhadap perasaan _namja_ itu.

Kim Jaejoong ingin sekali keluar sekarang dan menuntut penjelasan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah percakapan melunturkan niatnya.

"Jaa sudah selesai Yun." Ahra meniup-niup bekas luka yang masih membiru itu.

"_Gomawo ne_…." Jung Yunho tersenyum melihat Ahra meniup lukanya.

Degg

Yu-Yunho tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tampan. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur ini adalah senyum pertama yang dilihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kim Jaejoong ikut tersenyum tapi senyum seketika memudar ketika kita ia menyadari bahwa senyum itu bukan untuknya.

"Oh ya, kau tidak lupa kan Yun? Hari ini kau berhutang janji padaku." Nona Go itu mencebilkan bibirnya supaya terkesan imut, yang sayangnya malah terlihat menyebalkan.

"Huh?"

"Aish kau kan sudah berjanji untuk mengantarkanku kedokter kandungan. _Babo_"

"Ah ya! _Kajjaa_" Kemudian Yunho turun dan menarik Ahra keluar dari luar ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang dulu Yun, kau juga kan harus ganti baju dulu."

"_Arraseo_."

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggal kan ruang kesehatan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa namja cantik yang sejak tadi menguntit mereka terduduk lemas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yunnie…."

"Ak-aku ha-harus bagaimana…."

"Ini tidak benar kan Yun…."

Dengan bibir bergetar Kim Jaejoong mencoba bangun dan masih tetap mengikuti kedua orang tadi. Dengan pikiran kosong dia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mengikuti arah mobil Yunho.

.

.

.

"Berhenti _Ahjussie_"

Kim Jaejoong menghentikan laju taksi tersebut disebuah istana yang ia tau adalah sebuah rumah keluarga besar Jung. Dapat ia lihat Yunho dan Ahra keluar dari mobil tersebut menuju pintu utama dengan bergandengan tangan.

15 menit kemudian mereka keluar dari dalam rumah dengan pakaian cassual. Kim Jaejoong tetap menunggu dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka hingga mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan istana tersebut.

"_Ahjussie_ tolong ikuti lagi mobil itu…."

'Sudah cukup Yun….'

'Aku mohon jangan beri kepastian terburuk lagi….'

'_Jeball_….'

'_Ani_…. _Ani_…. Aku percaya padamu Yun….'

'Kau tidak akan menyakiti ku kan Yun….'

Kim Jaejoong terus berdialog dengan hatinya. Masih terus mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Tapi apakah ada yang pernah mendengar bahwa terkadang kenyataan tak sesuai harapan. Mungkin ini yang sedang _namja_ cantik itu rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak setelah sampai disebuah rumah sakit, Jaejoong tetap terus mengikuti pemuda Jung dan yeoja itu. Dapat dilihatnya _namja_ Jung dan Go Ahra itu masuk pada ruang kerja seorang dokter.

Disaat Jaejoong ingin mencoba ikut masuk seorang suster menahannya.

"_Mianhamnida Agashi_, anda tidak masuk. Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dulu."

"Ta.. tapi…"

"Silahkan tunggu disana! Dan tolong jangan membuat keributan!"

Setelah perawat itu kembali kemeja kerjanya, dengan bibir yang mencibir Jaejoong terpaksa duduk di bangku tunggu.

Dengan gusar Kim Jaejoong terus meramal doa dengan lirih, "Tuhan… _Jeongmal andwe_…. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, jangan sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini."

Hey.. jangan kira Jaejoong itu teramat polos dan bodoh. Coba bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika laki-laki dan wanita masuk pada sebuah ruang periksa dengan plang DOKTER KANDUNGAN. Jadi wajar saja jika dia bisa menerka apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

"Tuhan…. Ak..aku…."

Cekleekk

Belum sempat _Namja_ cantik itu merapalkan doa-doa lagi terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Jaejoong buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan Koran yang tergeletak disamping tempat duduknya.

Dua orang terlihat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Bahkan sang _namja_ memeluk sang _yeoja_ dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat kentara.

"_Gomawo ne… Jeongmal gomawo_ Ahra-ya!"

Ahra terenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Yunho, "Apakah kau bahagia Yun?"

"Tentu! Tentu aku bahagia. Sungguh terima kasih telah menghadirkan si kecil untukku."

Kemudian Jung Yunho menekuk lututnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya menyamping di depan perut Ahra hingga membuat telinganya tepat di hadapan perut yang masih terlihat rata itu.

"Haha. Kau tidak akan mendengar apa-apa Yun, kau harus berabar menunggu."

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya Ahra-ya. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hingga 8 bulan lagi…"

"Tapi kau tetap harus menepati janjimu Yun."

"Nde tentu saja, mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu _Umma, eotteokae_?"

"_The sounds is good_!" timpal yeoja itu.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang soal kandungan Ahra. Iya beberapa menit lalu dokter memvonis _yeoja_ bermarga Go terebut tengah hamil 1 bulan. Jika kalian bertanya apakah anak itu akan bermarga Jung? Maka jawabannya, Iya. Anak itu kelak akan bermarga Jung. Tenang saja semua akan terjawab pada chapter depan. Hehehehehe

Tetapi mari kita lihat bagaimana kondisi _uri umma_…. #tenang _umma_, masih ada aku yang bisa kau nikahi.. #cetaarrrr #abaikah

Lutut Kim Jaejoong serasa mati rasa, bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan jelasnya dia sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan, kecuali apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini.

"Si kecil?" lirihnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Andwe Yun_! Katakan jika ini hanya april mop Yun"

Tes…

Tes…

Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar tanpa permisi, perlahan tapi pasti ia berjalan kearah dua orang yang bisa dibilang biang dari segala masalahnya saat ini.

"Yun…." Lirih Jaejoong ketika sudah sampai _namja_ Jung tersebut.

Jung Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar suara lirih nan merdu tersebut. Tidak hanya _namja_ Jung tersebut Go Ahra juga sangat terkejut. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyangka jika _namja_ cantik itu kini dihadapan mereka.

"Jae…" Lirih Ahra seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Jung Yunho.

Mungkin awalnya Jung Yunho pucat pasi tapi sedetiknya ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali. #awas dapet karma ente. #abaikan.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ketus.

.

.

.

Jaejoong P.O.V

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Yunho ketus

Degg

Benarkan ia hanya akan bersifat ketus padaku. Bukankah tadi ia bisa terlihat lembut dengan _yeoja_ tersebut. _Umma_ kenapa rasanya sangat sesak sekali. Aku hanya mampu menunduk karena aku takut ketika aku melihat matanya, aku bisa saja menangis.

"_Chu..chukkae_…." Lirihku.

"_Nde, gomawo_." Jawabnya singkat, bahkan ia tidak berusaha menyangkal dan mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

"Ba…baiklah ak…aku pergi." Aku kemudian membalikan langkahku menjauh dari mereka.

Tuhan…

Kenapa sesak sekali….

Jaejoong P.O.V end

.

.

.

Baru tiga langkah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba dia berbalik untuk menghampiri Jung Yunho.

"Eumm.. Yun, bisakah kita berkencan berdua."

"Huh?" Jung Yunho memasang wajah bingung.

"Iya berkencan! Bisakah?" Tanya _namja_ cantik itu dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

Jung Yunho menghela nafas, "Baiklah besok aku kan menghubungimu. Kita…."

"Aku tidak bilang besok, aku ingin sekarang! Aku ingin malam ini juga!" Potong Jaejoong buru-buru.

"Huh? Tapi…"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho, kemudian ia menarik tangan Yunho untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan umm _yeoja_ Go tersebut.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?"

"Ah sudahlah, semoga namja bodoh itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya! Baby, mari kita menemui seseorang yang lebih penting saja!"

Suasana malam di sungai Han terlihat indah dengan berbagai ornament lampu-lampu kecil yang bergelantungan memanjang di pinggir aliran sungai. Ditambah dengan bunga-bunga cerry blossom yang mulai berguguran dan jatuh dalam permukaan sungai tersebut. Banyak sekali para remaja hingga kalangan tua yang tengah menghabiskan malam ini dengan berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai tersebut.

Berbeda halnya dengan kedua namja ini, mereka hanya duduk disebuah ayunan kayu. Dimana sang _namja_ tampan sibuk dengan lamunannya, sedangkan _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya memainkan ayunan tersebut pelan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Sekian lama terdiam Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk membuka keheningan di antara mereka, "Apa kabar Yun?"

Jung Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah tadi siang kita juga sudah bertemu."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang kabarmu, aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kabarmu setelah Junsu menghajarmu."

"Kau tahu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan ayunannya, "Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu Yun?"

"…"

Mata Jaejoong menatap lurus kedepan, "Aku tahu apapun tentangmu, apa yang kau sukai, apa yang tidak kau sukai, kapan saat kau sedih, kapan kau bahagia, apa yang menjadi hobimu, apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, kapan kau berangkat dan tiba disekolah, bagaimana kau memimpin rapat osis, saat kau memimpin pertandingan basket, apa yang kau lakukan saat istirahat, apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Bahkan aku juga tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat dikamar mandi setelah rapat, keke" Entah kenpa tawanya terdengar menjadi tawa miris.

"…"

"Awalnya aku sangat bangga bisa menadi stalker nomor satu mu Yun. Aku bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu apapun tentangmu. Terlebih aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah Yun. Ternyata aku tidak sepenuhnya tau tentang kehidupanmu terlebih hatimu." Mata indah itu perlahan meredup

"Jae, itu…." Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya namja bermata musang itu angkat bicara, tapi Jaejoong memotong kalimatnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak terlalu percaya diri, kan Yun? Harusnya aku mencari lebih dalam lagi tentangmu, kan Yun? Harusnya aku tidak bermimpi terlalu tinggi, kan Yun? Harusnya aku tidak berada disekitarmu hingga aku tidak perlu mengganggu hari-harimu dan harusnya aku tidak perlu memaksamu menjadi kekasihku. Tetapi seharusnya kau juga tidak perlu mengasihani perjuanganku dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Harusnya sejak awal kau menolakku saja, dari pada menjadikan aku kekasihmu tapi kau mengabaikanku. Harusnya sejak awal kau jujur saja bahwa kau sudah memliki istri sehingga aku tidak merasa telah merusak rumah tangga orang lain."

"Jae, kenapa…."

"Kau tau Yun? Aku selalu memimpikan bagaimana rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Aku juga selalu memimpikan bisa berkencan seperti halnya mereka yang juga memiliki kekasih. Tetapi yang terpenting aku igin sekali mendapat perhatian dari orang yang aku cintai."

"Aku ingin sekali mendapat perhatian darimu Yun…." Lirih Jaejoong di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jae, aku…." Belum selesai Yunho melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, Jaejoong telah memotong ucapannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku tau Yun…."

Yunho memandang _namja_ yang memiliki kulit pucat replica boneka rusia itu dalam diam. _Namja_ cantik telihat semakin menawan ketika sinar lampu dan bulan menerpa wajahnya. Mata yang biasanya memandangnya dengan berbinar kini terlihat sembab. Bibir mungil nan merahnya terlihat menantang kini terlihat memucat.

_Namja _cantik itu menghapus sekilas air matanya yang jatuh, "Bisakah kau menciumku Yun?" Ujar Jaejoong terburu-buru, entah kenapa ia takut sekali mendengar apa yang akan _namja_ Jung itu katakan.

Sedangkan Yunho terperangah, "Ke-kenapa ka-kau…."

_Namja_ bermata musang itu tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya ketika melihat _namja_ cantik itu telah menutup matanya. Sungguh banyak sekali yang Jung Yunho pikirkan, tentang ucapan _namja_ cantik, tentang yang terjadi hari ini, tentang _namja_ cantik yang tiba-tiba ada dirumah sakit, juga tentang perasaanya terhadap _namja_ cantik itu.

Jung Yunho menghela nafas perlahan ketika Jaejoong tidak jua membuka matanya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi pucat dan dingin milik _namja_ pecinta gajah itu.

"Jae, aku tau apa yang inginkan saat ini. Tapi bagiku ini salah…."

Tepat pada kata terakhir Yunho, Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh tepat di atas tangan Yunho yang sedang menangkup kedua belah pipinya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menurunkan tangan itu.

Jaejoong membenarkan duduknya, "_Nde_ kau benar, ini semua salah. _Geure_, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya tentang bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sesungguhnya."

Yunho terkesiap, "Jae ini tidak….."

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan berkali membungkukan badanya, "_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_ Yun. Hiks.. hiks _jeongmal mianhandda_ telah mengganggu hidupmu dan keluarga kecilmu."

"Jae hentikan!" bentak Yunho yang beridiri berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat kaget ketika Yunho membentaknya.

Dengan tubuh bergetar ia mencoba menghapus tangisnya, "_Nde_ mulai saat ini aku akan menghentikan semuanya. _Gomawo_ telah membiarkanku berada disekitarmu, tetapi aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. _Saranghae _Yun."

Cupp

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong telah berlari meninggalkan _namja_ bermuta musang yang tengah membatu seraya menyentuhnya bibirnya yang terasa manis berkat ciuman kilat Jaejoong.

"Jae…." Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Horeeee End…

.

.

Ahaha bercanda, yang benar To Be Chapter depan ne….

Hello Everybody…

Who is miss me? Who want to Hug me? Who want to Kiss me? Ehehehe

Nde, Aniss tau. Aniss salah telah membohongi readers semua. Tapi Aniss punya alasannya kok. Sekitar tanggal 31 Oktober 2013, Anis bermaksud post chap 3 ini, tetapi Aniss dijemput dari kampus dan ketika sampai dirumah menerima sebuah hantaman besar untuk jiwa saiia karena pada hari itu Ayah saiia tercinta telah di jemput sang Illahi. Ya. 31/10/2013 untuk pertama kalinya Aniss kehilangan sosok Ayah untuk selama-lamanya. Sebagai anak paling kecil tentu ini cobaan terberat saiia, apalagi 3 bulan dari itu sekitar bulan February 2014 saiia akan di Wisuda. 3 bulan itu lah masa-masa berat saiia, tetapi pelukan Ibu memamg segalanya. Saiia bisa berusaha untuk bangkit lai.

Itu lah yang menjadi alasan saiia mengapa FF ini jadi terbengkalai.

Oya, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan…. Kalau banyak yang jawab bener, akan post kilat badai Guntur bumi #ehh, 1x12 jam..

Gimana perasaan Yunho sebenarnya?

Apa alasan Yunho sebenernya tentang hubungan dia sama Jaejoong?

Ahra hamil anak siapa?

Apa Hubungan Ahra sama Yunho?

Dan kapan tanggal pernikahan Junsu sama Aniss? #ehh ehehehe

Dan Special Big Thanks buat Gia eonnie buat supportnya, NaraYukki dan Yoori eonnie buat masukannya.

And also Special Big Thanks for Reviewers yang keren badaaii, juga yang udah memfav dan memfoll cerita ehem..ehemm kece ini. #Plakk

Ini mereka-mereka yang kereeeenn..

YunHolic, manize83, Willow Aje Kim, yoon HyunWoon, GanymedeSeth, Cho Sungkyu, riska0122, Mara997, myeolchi gyuhee, JungJaema, joongmax, zhe, cindyshim07, leny, hyukkie-chan, Next, Gyujiji, boojae n yunnie, Mayasari, PhantoMiRotiC, alvida the dark knight, I was a Dreamer, azahra88, NaraYuuki, Mian kalo ada yang tidak ke sebut.

Silahkan mampir di kotak bawah ini ne….


End file.
